


Moving Past

by starfleetblues



Series: When It Rains, It Pours [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time his class ended, Leo’s phone had buzzed multiple times with texts from Jim. ‘Bones! My phone’s fixed!’</p>
<p>‘Booooonesssss, I’m so bored. Econ sucks :(‘</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Past

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE. I have been in school hell, and there was a concert Tuesday that I went to with Anneliese shiptoomuch who is beautiful and wonderful and jfc we had so much fun (deets on my tumblr if you want to know more), and I've been writing other stuff and I AM SO SORRY. I'll try to get back to updating semi-regularly soon!  
> As always, I own no part of the Star Trek Universe, including these characters.

 

January 15, 2015

Dear Bones,

My phone broke and my laptop’s down, so I’m writing you by hand, for some odd reason. I just can’t wait to tell you the news- remember how Frank was gone on my birthday? Well, he hasn’t been back since- and mom’s divorcing him! I’m glad- the idiot needs to be gone. I mean, I’ll be home alone a lot more now, and you won’t be around to keep me company this time around anymore, which sucks. I’ve got the car now though, so I won’t have to walk if it ever gets too cold (you guys don’t know cold until an Iowa winter). Pike’s been giving me more hours at the diner, too, so I’ll probably have to drive right from school to work now. I sent my letter accepting my spot back to Mississippi, so hopefully we’ll get the paperwork back pretty soon and I’ll be on my way to Ole Miss. I’ll send you a text as soon as my phone gets fixed, and hopefully we can fix my laptop or I can get a new one to Skype you.

Love you,  
Jim

Leo smiled as he re-read the letter in Jim’s script that wasn’t neat, per se, but far nicer than Leo’s own scrawl. He was tempted to write a letter back, but he wasn’t sure how long it’d take for Jim’s phone to get fixed or how long it’d take to get back to Georgia. Besides, he had class, so he figured he’d think it over while his professor lectured on the function of the human body, something Leo already had memorized.

By the time his class ended, Leo’s phone had buzzed multiple times with texts from Jim. ‘Bones! My phone’s fixed!’

‘Booooonesssss, I’m so bored. Econ sucks :(‘

‘I wish you were still here!’

‘Bones text me baaaaaack.’

‘Bones, I miss you.’

Leo shook his head and tapped out a message in the cold January air. ‘Miss you too, kid. I was in class all morning. Pay attention in econ so you can graduate!’

‘Econ sucks. I hate it.’

‘Deal with it, kid. Call me when you’re done.’

‘K. I’ve got to work an hour after I’m done though.’

‘Ok. I still want to talk to you, though.’

 

Leo’s phone rang an hour later, when he was studying his cellular biology material, and he smiled as he answered.

“Hey, darlin’. What’s up?”

“Econ sucks and you’re an asshole,” Jim replied, but Leo could hear the smile in his voice. “Did you get my letter?”

“Yeah, I did. That’s great news about Frank. Are you excited?”

“I dunno. I mean, it’ll just be me here now, most of the time, which’ll be weird. I’ll probably end up working all the time. How are your classes this semester?”

“At least a little harder than last semester. My academic advisor told me that I could start med school after next year, though, so I could start at 20. I think I’ll do it.”

“Go for it,” Jim encouraged, and Leo laughed. 

“Thanks, darlin’. We could potentially be done around the same time, then, if you get your Masters in five years, like you plan.”

“Sounds like a great plan,” Jim responded, and Leo could hear the happiness in his voice. They didn’t get much longer to talk, because Jim had to run off to work when their weekday manager texted him for help when Chekov fell ill, but Jim promised he’d call soon and hinted that he might come up for a visit on his next long weekend, for President’s Day in the beginning of February. 

It was no wonder that Leo was having trouble focusing on the textbook and eventually threw it away in frustration and crawled into bed for a nap before his next class. 

**Author's Note:**

> On a happier note, the next part of my "Theories of the Universe" series will be up tomorrow!


End file.
